


The Ark

by TheRedWulf



Series: Stansa One Shots [16]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animals, F/M, Family, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Modern Era, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, stansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf
Summary: AU - Modern - In which the Baratheons and their animal companions live side by side...Picset is viewableHERE
Relationships: Stannis Baratheon & Sansa Stark, Stannis Baratheon/Sansa Stark
Series: Stansa One Shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405915
Comments: 33
Kudos: 148





	The Ark

**Author's Note:**

> This fluffy piece is 100% inspired by the top middle pic on the picset. I saw it and HAD To write something for it. Because goats...and reasons.
> 
> Let me know if you get all of the pop culture animal name references. ;)
> 
> I don't consider myself a writer, like at all, so... This is unbeta'd so I apologize for any errors.  
Thank you for reading!

Stannis unlocked the front door, the sound of laughter and singing reaching his ears as he opened the door and let himself inside. Setting his briefcase by the door, he shrugged out of his jacket and hung it up before he went in search of the source of the voices. 

He paused in the front room, smiling up at the large Christmas tree that seemed to dominate the space. When they had first toured the house, Sansa had been in awe of the vaulted ceiling in the living room, immediately deciding that she would have the largest Christmas tree she could every year. She had certainly made good on that promise. The large douglas fir stood tall and proud, absolutely covered with garland and bright ornaments, most of which were handmade. The tree represented his family—his own family, a precious gift that he had rarely let himself dream of. 

In the time before Sansa, he had been alone, even when surrounded by people. But now, he came home to the secluded Victorian home on the edge of town that they had refurbished together, and its large wooden barn in the backyard. An addition that Sansa had insisted upon. 

He smiled as he loosened his tie, the giggles of their daughter reaching his ears as he rounded the corner of the hall to the kitchen. For five years now he had been coming home to the sound of happiness, love and joy, and three years ago that had increased exponentially with the arrival of their daughter, Cassana. 

Their dogs, Harry and Sally, ran to greet him, dancing around his legs as they begged for attention. He made sure to pet them both equally, ruffling their golden hair as he made his way into the kitchen proper. 

He drew up short, however, at the sight that awaited him. 

“Are those goats?” he blurted before he could stop himself. 

“Yeah!” Cassana squealed in laughter as Sansa shut off the sink. 

Stannis looked to his wife as she turned to face him, soaked with soap and water, but smiling, “Hi Honey, welcome home.” 

“Hi” he glanced behind her to the two small goats in their kitchen sink. “Are those goats?” he asked again. 

“Yes” Sansa smiled brightly. “Aren’t they adorable?” 

“Sansa” he moved closer, wrapping an arm around her waist as he watched the two baby goats in the sink. Their very expensive, very nice sink. 

He twitched his mouth in amusement as he thought back to all of the animals that Sansa had brought home over the years. Starting way back when they were still dating, any injured or lonely animal, Sansa took in. 

It started with two cats, Thelma and Louise, who arrived at her parents' home in Winterfell and she took them in with her when she moved to Storm’s End. In Storm’s End it was another pair of cats, Jackie and Bruce, who joined the others in creating their own little clan. 

When Sansa eventually moved into his apartment, she brought with her 4 cats and 2 goldfish. Stannis, having never owned a pet before, didn’t know what to expect when his girlfriend moved in. But soon he was very attached to the cats and when they eventually got engaged and started looking for a home for a family, they easily decided that they needed property to go with it. 

When they moved to their home, they brought the 4 cats, 2 Goldfish and combined with the 4 horses and 1 cow already in residence, they had quite an ark. Having a single cow, however, was a grand sin in Sansa’s eyes and before he knew it, Daisy had Minnie and there were two cows in the barn. 

He noticed, rather quickly, that Sansa liked her animals to have a best friend. They always seemed to come in pairs, and were named as such, a testament to her warm heart and all the love it held. 

This rang true when, after they had married, Sansa gave birth to their daughter, Cassana, who Sansa immediately decided needed a sibling. They were working on this sibling, rather diligently, but it seemed to be taking a bit more time than Sansa was patient for, as she had now brought home yet another pair of animals. 

“They were giving them away, they just needed a home” Sansa reasoned as he kissed her temple. “I couldn’t leave them in the cold.” 

“What did you name them?” 

“What makes you think that I named them?” she asked. 

“You name everything, darling” he held her close. “Even the plants have names.” 

“Brutus and Cassius” she smiled. 

“Oh Gods” Stannis pinched the bridge of his nose. “They murder an emperor and they have to find a new home.” 

"Deal," Sansa laughed, hugging him quickly before she turned back to the goats and their daughter, who was sitting in a chair by the counter. 

Stannis scooted around the kitchen island and picked Cassana up, settling her on his hip as he usually did. Her smile never ceased to cut through his chest. Combined with the vibrant blue of her eyes and the inky black of her hair, his daughter was the most beautiful princess in the world. 

“Dad” Cassana said with a smile. “We made them a house in the barn.” 

“Did you?” he smiled. “Sounds like you two have had an eventful day.” 

Cassana nodded, “Brute and Cass were muddy.” 

“Muddy?” Stannis looked to Sansa, who smiled as she turned off the warm water and toweled the goats off. 

“They had been in this horrible pen” Sansa explained. “Totally filthy and half starved. I hosed them off a bit outside and did the last of the cleaning here. They’ve eaten everything we’ve offered. I don’t think they were being taken care of.”

“Sounds like it” Stannis nodded. “Well, they will have company with the others.”

“That’s the plan, Stan” Sansa winked as he rolled his eyes.

“Mommy is very silly, isn’t she?” he winked at his wife, Cassana only giggled and nodded, snuggling closer to his chest. 

“What do you say we get these guys outside and tucked into their stall?” Sansa smiled, clipping a collar around each of the goats’ neck. Cassana agreed wholeheartedly, the Baratheon family escorting their newest members out to the barn together. 

_ Sansa watched the tall, handsome man as he fiddled with the cream container for several seconds before she stepped to his side. _

_ “Here” she said softly, giving the lid a hard twist and handing it back to him. As he took it, she looked up and met his eyes, the deep midnight blue color was striking and filled with so many emotions, she couldn’t focus on one._

_ “Thank you,” he said, staring back at her just as intently. She knew that she was a tall woman, just a shade under 5’10”, but this man towered over her, his broad, lean frame imposing and powerful, even at a standstill._

_ Of course, she would be lying if she said that she hadn’t noticed him before she saw his height. He cut a fine figure in his deep grey suit and white dress shirt, his golden tie shining like a beacon in the early morning light. _

_ “You’re welcome” she smiled back, grabbing a few napkins from the dispenser before looking back to him. “Are you in a hurry?” she asked. _

_ “What?” he asked, expression dumbfounded. _

_ “In a hurry” she repeated. “Are you in a rush to leave? Or do you want to—that is…” she felt her cheeks turn a bright red and she looked away. _

_ “Stannis” he said, clearing his throat. “I mean, my name is Stannis.” _

_ “Stannis” she turned back to him, smiling brightly as the barista called out her coffee order. “Sansa” she said. “Care to join me?”_

_ “Sure” he said, watching her as she grabbed her latte from the counter and they made their way to a table in the corner of the coffee shop. She watched him, charmed by the uncertain manner that he moved in, his awkward movements assuring her that this man was no practised seducer. _

_ No, she smiled as she sat across from him. This man was different._

“She’s out like a light” Stannis smiled over at Sansa, both of them snuggled together on the couch, their daughter between them. “Must have been all the excitement over the new additions.”

As had become their new habit, they adjourned to the living room to relax around the Christmas tree after dinner. Stannis had built a fire in the large fireplace, and Cassana had carried over a picture book that was nearly as big as she was. Stannis had read it aloud, his deep voice smooth and calming as they admired the twinkling lights on the tree. 

Sansa couldn’t help but fall in love with her husband all over again, watching him as he spoke with their daughter, Cassana hanging on his every word with wide eyes. When she first met him, she thought that he was a cold, aloof sort of man, but the more she learned about him, the more she realized that Stannis felt deeper than most, he was just living in fear of emotions. Of being left behind or forgotten. Fear of being less than worthy.

It had taken her a few weeks, but she eventually broke down the walls he had built to save himself, and once he had opened up, it was breathtaking. She knew, in those first open moments, that she was going to spend the rest of her life with Stannis Baratheon.

Their wedding had been a small, elegant affair with only their families and close friends in attendance. Stannis was uncomfortable with large displays and being in the spotlight, and Sansa just wanted to be Mrs. Stannis Baratheon, she didn’t care how. 

In just a few weeks they will have been married for five years. Time seemed to have a way of flying by, she certainly didn’t feel like it had been that long. 

She smiled, pausing to look down at Cassana, the beautiful little girl that they had been blessed with. She would be four this coming year, already a little princess that Sansa saw so much of herself in. Though, Sansa had never worn mud boots with her tutu to feed the animals, that was uniquely Cassana. With Cassana’s dark black hair and bright blue eyes, she was more Baratheon than Stark, but Sansa thought her daughter to be the most beautiful girl in the world. 

She knew that Stannis agreed with her, she looked to where Stannis was sipping his cider, his fingers absently smoothing Cassana’s curls. Gods, she loved her man, she smiled. He had so much love to give, and she thanked the Gods everyday that he had chosen to share that love with her. 

Well, her and their large, rather eclectic family. 

A family that was about to get larger, and she didn’t mean because of the two goats she had smuggled home in her SUV today. She didn’t even think twice when she saw the condition that the goats were in, grabbing them and carrying them to her car, mud and all. So what if her Volvo was a bit mucked now, these goats needed a family--a home. The drive home had been an adventure; she thought for sure one of the goats was going to eat her dry cleaning. 

“Hey” she whispered and Stannis looked to her, the lights of the tree twinkling in his dark blue eyes. 

“Hey” he smiled, the expression so serene it made her smile. 

“What are you doing in June?” she asked softly.

“June?” he frowned, an expression that used to be second nature to him but seemed to be rarer and rarer these days. “That is over six months away, I can’t imagine—” he stopped abruptly, his eyes snapping back to hers, filled with questions. 

Sansa did her best to hold back her tears, smiling over at her husband. She laughed softly, muffling the sound with her hand, her baggy sweater hanging to her fingers. 

“Yeah?” he swallowed thickly, his emotions showing through his eyes as they clouded with tears. 

“Yeah” she sniffled, a tear escaping and trailing down her cheek. “I am surprised Cassana didn’t blurt it out, she went with me to the doctor today,” she smiled. “I think I distracted her with the goats.” 

“Well, it was only a matter of time before she spilled the secret” he reasoned, raising his hand from Cassana’s hair to take her hand, kissing the fingers beside her wedding ring. “You are, beyond a doubt, the most incredible being on this earth, Sansa Baratheon.”

“I love you” she whispered. “And I think that we should tuck this one into bed so we can properly celebrate” she motioned to Cassana.

“I couldn’t agree more,” he said, finishing his cider. “I will do the heavy lifting, if you don’t mind.” 

“By all means” she smiled, taking his mug as he shifted on the couch and lifted Cassana into his arms before he stood. He moved effortlessly, his large frame easily carrying their sleeping daughter to her bedroom. She watched him go, admiring his white dress shirt and black slacks for a moment before she rinsed his mug and set it in the sink before joining him. 

She watched as he helped Cassana into her pajamas and then tucked her in, kissing the crown of her hair as he pulled the quilt over her. He turned to her, his mouth quirking in a smirk as he moved closer. 

“That’s one Baratheon lady tucked in” he scooped her into his arms, Sansa’s arms going around his shoulders as he carried her down the hall. “Now to tuck this one in” she nuzzled against his cheek as he moved into their bedroom, setting her on her feet and taking her lips with his own. 

Sansa held to his shoulders, her arms around his neck as she returned his kiss. She had learned early on, that kissing Stannis was one of the most wonderful experiences in the world. As commanding as the man himself, his kisses were just as intoxicating, possessing every inch of her in the most delicious way. 

His hands tugged at her sweater and they parted long enough for him to yank it over her head and toss it aside, leaving her in a soft camisole since she had foregone a bra that morning. 

“You’re stunning” he whispered, marvelling down at her and raising a hand to cup her breasts through the cotton. 

“Large again soon,” she teased, smoothing his silver and black hair. “I am certainly not ready for that.”

“You are always stunning” he assured her. “I cannot wait to meet the newest Baratheon,” his hand trailed to her abdomen. “I can hardly believe its real.” 

“Tis the season for miracles” she kissed his chin. “It took almost a year, but the Gods have their own timing. Two kids on the side of the road today, two kids in our family soon” she chuckled. 

“Come here” he pulled her close, renewing their kiss as his hands tangled into her hair. Sansa’s hands were not idle, working the buttons loose on his shirt and pulling the fabric wide to run her hands over his undershirt. She smiled into their kiss, burrowing her hands under the shirt to find his bare skin and his familiar warmth. Stannis’ frame was so tall and lean, she loved running her hands over the muscles that seemed to always be working beneath his skin. 

“Stannis” she gasped in surprise as he lifted her and closed the distance to their king-sized bed, both of them collapsing across the surface. She helped him to shed his shirt and their shoes were kicked away, their soft giggles filling the room as they made out like teenagers. 

It was a part of their relationship that she always loved, that they could laugh together and forget about worries or cares and simply exist in the moment. It had taken a while for that trust and ease to build, since Stannis’ reserved nature didn’t easily lend itself to carefree moments. 

“Hey” Stannis smiled over at her, kissing her softly. 

“Hey” she grinned back. 

“I love you” he smoothed his fingers across her cheek.

“I love you” she scooted closer, their bodies pressing together as they returned to their deep, languid kisses. 

_Stannis jumped in surprise as a cat suddenly appeared on the desk beside his laptop. He paused to watch the black feline silently make its way closer to him, nuzzling against the screen of the laptop before, rather boldly, laying across his hands and the keyboard. _

_It was definitely something that had taken some getting used to, sharing his apartment not only with Sansa but with her 4 cats as well. He had never had a pet before, and his experience with them was limited at best, but now he found his daily life always had cats underfoot._

_ This cat, Bruce, in particular, seemed to have taken a shine to him and found him wherever he was. This had been a surprising turn of events, he clearly remembered the first time he noticed that Bruce sat on the bath mat and watched him shower. _

_ “Well now” Stannis pulled a hand free to scratch the purring cat behind the ears, smiling to himself as the cat playfully batted at his hand before purring louder. “I suppose the laptop is warm, and therefore belongs to you, eh Bruce?” _

_ He shook his head as Bruce meowed loudly before returning to his reclining._

_ “I can take him, if you like” Sansa smiled from the doorway. _

_ “He’s fine” Stannis gave a small shrug. “I shouldn’t be working anyway.”_

_ “I don’t disagree there” she pushed from the door jam and moved closer, leaning against his side. Stannis wrapped an arm around her as she leaned down to kiss his forehead. A year ago he would have felt self-conscious at someone paying attention to his head, one that seemed to lose more and more silver hair as time flew by. But now, he simply enjoyed the feel of Sansa’s warm lips against his skin._

_ More than the cats, Sansa’s fondness for physical affection had been something that had taken a while for him to grow accustomed to. Even early on, she seemed to always be touching him in some way; holding his hand, wrapping an arm around her waist, kissing him. She was not ashamed of her affection for him, not even in public or around their families and it was, quite frankly, surprising. _

_ Though, he looked up at her and smiled, honestly the surprise was that this young, vibrant beauty wanted to be with him in the first place. So much so that she had made the first move, and the second—-and the third. She teased that she was determined to unlock the love in his heart. He couldn’t argue that she had thoroughly succeeded. _

_ “Come help me with dinner” she said softly, leaning down to kiss him. _

_ “Alright” he said but when she moved away he pulled her back. “Hey.”_

_ “Hey” she smiled. _

_ “I love you” he said, his heart racing as it always did when he spoke the words. _

_ “I love you too” she cupped his face and kissed him, slowly and deeply. Stannis smiled into their kiss, holding her tightly and losing himself in her touch._

Stannis watched from the kitchen window, his eyes following the dogs as they bounced around Sansa and Cassana who were clad in matching dresses. Cassana was laughing and flailing her arms as Sansa danced, both of them carefree and happy as they tossed leaves into the air. 

Earlier, the two had been working on teaching Cassana to ride her new bike. After a bit of trial and error, Cassana seemed to have gotten the swing of it, Sansa cheering loudly as she rode around the driveway. Cassana was growing up so quickly, his little princess was quickly becoming a little lady and a force of her own.

While the goats, Brutus and Cassius, were expected to take a liking to the horses, Sansa and Stannis were surprised when the goats chose the dogs as part of their herd instead. Hence, why all of them were now playing on the grass together, celebrating fall. Their family was an odd one, to be sure, but there was no lack of love and happiness.

The bundle against his chest wiggled and Stannis looked down at his son. His _son_ he smiled, admiring the deep black hair that was resting against him. Even at three months old, Steffon was already every inch a Baratheon; and while Cassana had Sansa’s outgoing personality, Steffon already seemed quiet and reserved like his father. 

As with Cassana, Stannis had stood at Sansa’s side during her labor, holding her hand and whispering every reassuring word that he could think of. It was terror that consumed him while he watched his wife scream in pain. But the pay-off, as Sansa would say, was more than worth it and when their son’s cries echoed in the delivery room, they could only smile.

Sansa had laughed when Steffon was born, exactly on time and with little fuss, and it was abundantly clear that neither of their children had an ounce of the Stark look. Stannis, however, had only felt smug. He, a man that everyone had written off as cold, stoic bachelor for life, had helped his wife to create two beautiful children. Two perfect children. 

Screaming laughter reached his ears and he turned back to see Cassana laying on the grass, the two goats doing their best to climb around her and get her attention. Stannis shook his head, smiling at the turn his life had taken. 

He had gone from never having had a pet, to living on a veritable ranch filled with cats, dogs, goats, horses and cows. He half expected to come home to new animals any day now, as it had been a while since Sansa had added any to their ark. He paused, frowning to himself, he had probably just jinxed it and would soon arrive to see that Sasna had taken to adopting parrots as well. 

“Dad!” Cassana called out, running toward the house with a smile. Stannis moved to the french doors to meet her. “Come on!”

“Having fun?” he asked and she nodded with enthusiasm. 

“Yeah! Come on!” Cassana smiled, running back to where Sansa was sitting with the goats and dogs.

“Alright” he grabbed Sansa’s shawl from the back of a kitchen table chair and carefully wrapped it over Steffon’s sleeping form and carried him outside. Though it was only September, a chill of fall had slipped into the air and he knew they were in for a cold winter. 

“Hey” Sansa stood to greet him, kissing him softly.

“Hey” he smiled, resting his forehead against hers for a moment before Cassana’s laughter broke into their musings. They turned to see the goats climbing onto her lap, the dogs bouncing around her, the look of joy on her face was nearly more than he could bear. 

“I love you” Sansa said softly as Steffon stirred against him. 

“I love you” he replied, holding their son as Sansa returned to laughing with their daughter. 

Sure, his life was filled with chaos and more animals than he could shake a stick at, but it was more than he ever could have hoped for, more than he was worthy of certainly. 

Sansa looked back to smile at him and he felt his heart clench at her beauty. This, he decided, was paradise.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!  
@the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/


End file.
